Confusion and Misunderstanding
by Unknown Demon
Summary: I uploaded this b4 but i took it down and edited it. Ryoma comes back from America and they hold a welcome party for him, but on the way Fuji suddenly does something that makes Ryoma's head spin. FujiRyo. AtoTez. OishiKiku. MomoKai. Couple T rated scene.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet afternoon and the sun was held up high in the sky. The gentle wind blew past everyone and softly caressed their cheeks. "Ah.. When's Ochibi coming back to Japan?" Eiji accidentally wondered aloud while spinning his racket round and round his wrist.

"Who knows." Answered Kawamura depressingly. He put his head down and remembered all the good times with Ryoma, how he stood up for him against Akutsu, how he won his match against Akutsu partly for him.

"Eiji, go run 10 laps," Tezuka said, clearly annoyed. "Hurry up, we haven't got all day." Obviously captain also recalled the good times with Ryoma he had. Ever since he left things just hadn't been the same.

"Hai Hai" Eiji replied dryly. _What made him such a grumpy old-_

"20 laps, hurry it up or do you need to drink Inui juice to give you energy." Tezuka growled, his anger rising in an alarming rate.

"I formulated a new concoction this morning thought it hasn't been tested yet-" Inui stated as he kept on writing data down in his book. The wind blew a bit stronger this time and flipped pages in his notes book to the formula.

_Eek! _"No sir, right away sir." Eiji ran off at the speed of sound, leaving behind a trail of dust knowing with the mood Tezuka was in right now, no one would want to mess with him.

"Eiji that idiot" Oishi murmured to himself.

Everybody knew Echizen was a sensitive spot for Tezuka-buchou. That's right, Tezuka Kunimitsu loved Echizen Ryoma. No one knew when his feelings started budding – may be Fuji but who knows. Everyone found out at the airport when thay found him sulking in the bathroom.

"Tezuka, give the kid a break. He's also sad that Ryoma has gone to America, he deals with it his own way and not taking it out on others." Fuji suggested. "Even though I do like to see people suffer." Fuji said with his gentle trademark smile.

"_S-spawn of Satan" _everyone thought_._

"Y-yeah, but Echizen will come back....right viper?" Momo-senpai asked hesitantly, trying to enlighten the mood also not wanting to burst Tezuka's bubble even more. Instead of bursting Tezukas bubble he burst Kaidohs bubble.

"My name's not viper, **you monkey**!" Kaidoh hissed angrily.

"**Oi! Who're you calling a Monkey!? Atobe's the Monkey King!**" shouted Momo-senpai. _Monkey King... Not bad Momoshiro, _not_ bad._

Suddenly, out of nowhere "Yo" a strange yet very familliar voice came from the shadows behind them.

"GAH" Yelped Momo-senpai and Kaidoh.

"Ah! Atobe-san, why are you here?" Fuji asked calmly.

"I'm here to see my beloved _Mitsu-chan_ of course." He felt a wave of satisfaction upon seeing his beloved scowl at being addressed that way. "Don't be like that now, I know you like that name especially in bed when i caress your "cheeks" you know what cheeks im talking about," He grinned a cheeky smile when he saw Tezuka blush furiously and continued "You make the most erotic noises and become even more aroused."

Everyone looked away blushing at hearing what they didn't really want to know but there was only one thing Kikumaru actually paided attention to, "Mitsu-chan" snickered Eiji. Unfortunately Tezuka had heard that and that pissed him off even more.

"Instead of why, how about how?!" Momo-senpai yelled in his face, practically spitting in it.

"By bus" Atobe explained cooly. "Oh and say it, don't spray it, Momoshiro-kun." He teased. "Oh, wait or should I say Omoshiro-kun because your so amusing." Atobe kept on teasing Momoshiro and with his sharp tongue he shot out things he didn't really mean.

"Atobe, go home." Tezuka said coldly. _Bad day, bad day, very bad day._

"But I came here just to see you, my love." Atobe said in a persuasive to try and stay with his beloved.

"Go home." He demanded with a dark aura surrounding his entire body, his glasses gleemed in the darkness as a warning to stay away, "And don't come back." He continued, all the non-regulars cowered in fear even the "I-played-tennis-for-two-years" boy. Surprisingly the regulars didn't evem move an inch and thought that this is actually quite amusing.

"O-okay, I'll see you at 8pm in the usual place." Atobe said nervously.

"Whatever, just go, you're wasting our practice time." He mentioned in a very dry voice. He turned around, "Everyone get back to practice or do you wanna run more laps?!" Tezuka practically shouted because he was so annoyed with everyone, especially Atobe. _I will kill Atobe tonight, and this time it won't end in sex!_

"Hai" Replied Atobe sadly._ Tezuka will try to kill me but it will end in sex. _

"Echizen probably forgot about us." Eiji whispered to Inui just loud enough for Tezuka to hear their conversation. Kikumaru looked over to Oishi and winked at him but he replied by just shaking his head, their eyes meet and Oishi seemed to be saying_ Don't do it Eiji._

"There is a 79.4% chance he hasn't." Whispered Inui, he caught Oishis eyes as well and gave a slight nod with his glasses reflecting the light onto the court.

"You gu-" Tezuka started.

"Mada Mada Dane"

_No way_

_Could it be_

Standing behind them all in the shadows was a dark figure in a cap, holding a Grape Ponta can with a Seigaku jersey.

"Echizen Ryoma!" everyone shouted together while spinning round in sync.

"Yo." He said cooly.

Everyone ran to him and started hugging him. "Kikumaru-senpai....can't breathe..." Ryoma complained.

With tear swelling out the side of his eyes "That's definitely Ochibi!" he complemented happily, wiping away tears on the side of his eyes.

"Welcome back, Ryoma." Fuji walked over to the short figure but someone else got there first.

Momo-senpai jumped up and down around Ryoma and hooked his arm around Ryoma's neck in an unbreakable hold "Oi! Echizen, your back! You little rascal, you came back because you lost in America? Ha ha. "

"As if, I want a rematch Tezuka-buchou." Ryoma declared with a serious look on his face. Everyone became silent with serious looks on their faces, concentrating on Tezukas answer.

"I accept."


	2. Chapter 2

Dragging Ryoma along Fuji kept on saying "Hurry up!" or "We're going to be late!". Ryoma just kept on following with no choice because Fuji's hand was tightly grasping his hand. Fuji turned around to check that the hand he was holding was still Ryoma and smiled his trademark smile and Ryomas heart felt like it had skipped a beat. He turned back around and Ryoma pulled his hat down as his cheeks grew hotter and hotter and his heart thumping against his chest. _Thump, thump._ His hearts thumping grew louder and louder until he could actually hear it, he hoped Fuji couldn't hear it as well. Finally they stopped inside of an elevator so they could go 28 floors up. The elevator was... something but not fancy or anything, most of it was just clear glass so everyone from the outside world could just see into.

Without the slightest sign of hesitation Fuji asked "Hey Ryoma, have you ever had your first kiss yet?"

Ryoma just stared at Fuji for a moment to recover from shock, so he tilted his cap down so that Fuji wouldn't see him blush. Unfortunately, Fuji did see. "Don't ask irrelevant questions Fuji-senpai."

He moved closer to Ryoma until he was practically standing right over him. "I don't think it's irrelevant."

"I have" he looked away from Fuji but not before he saw the satisfaction in his pure, blue eyes.

"See, now that wasn't so hard was it." Fuji said with a smile of relief.

Ryoma looked away from Fuji and pulled his cap down even further to hide his rosy red cheeks. _Just why the hell is this taking so long!? _Fearlessly he looked into Fuji's eyes.

Fuji only just noticed how close he was when he could feel Ryoma's breath on his skin. He was struck by the colour of his eyes: a perfect gold he had never seen before – somehow impossibly deep. He could see all the little details like the wound above his eye in a previous tennis match. Those cherry lips that were slightly parted so close to his own. He was at his limit, Fuji couldn't hold back any longer.

_I'm at my limit._

Ryoma gasped as he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him forward to close the few remaining inches between them. Before he could react, he caught his lips with his own. The kiss was strong but over quickly, and then Fuji willed himself away.

The elevator doors finally opened and Fuji walked out calmly while Ryoma walked out in a haze.

"Surprise!"

He looked up and saw everyone with silly grins on their faces surrounding him with glasses of juice.

"Look, we've shocked Ryoma speechless!" Momo-senpai laughed, he ran over to him and kept teasing him about being shocked speachless. Ryoma just kept on denying it with his cheeks looking slightly pink.

"Welcome back, Ryoma," Tezuka said. "and congratulations on defeating me, Seigakus' Pillar of Support. " he added moving over to him with a hand out infront of him. They shook hands "Buchou. Thank you for everything but I'm only going to be here temporarily." Ryoma told him with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "We know but we still held this for you be-"Tezuka started before he got rudely interrupted.

"Ochibi, did u know Mitsu-chan here and Atobe are going out?" Eiji stated cheerfully knowing Atobe was right behind Tezuka.

_Has everyone gone gay? Geez speak for yourself Ryoma you kissed... various boys. _"Hm...Tez-" He started but then corrected himself "Mitsu-chan with Atobe-san...now there's somthing new."Ryoma thought aloud.

"Mitsu-chan~!" someone said as he jumped on Tezukas back.

"Atobe, get off me!" Tezuka growled. "Mitsu-chan, don't say that otherwise I'll punish you." Atobe whispered softly into his hear seducively.

He stopped struggling and thought for a moment "Punishment?" Tezuka asked curiously.

Atobe whispered something so soft no one could here, Tezuka's face when red and put his head down.

"Must have been something dirty." Fuji stated curiously.

Fuji turned around to find everyone looking away from the two love-birds. "I wonder who's on top?" someone asked from somewhere.

Atobe answered almost instantly "It's me, of course." Tezuka looked down shyly not wanting to say anything in case he got "Punished".

"L-Lets start drinking!" Oishi suddenly shouted.

"Oishi-senpai, are you drunk?" Ryoma asked stunned.

"Me? Drunk? Maybe?" Oishi answered while swaying back and forth.

"Kikumaru-senpai!" Momo-senpai shouted in a blaming tone of voice.

"What? So I put a little vodka in his punch but he's funny when he's drunk, look look." Kikumaru pointed behind them towards the pot plant to find Oishi talking to it.

"Hey there, Cutie *hic* what's your name?" He nodded twice "Pleased to meet you, Iiku-san, I'm Oishi"

Everyone burst out laughing and fell to the floor clutching their stomachs. "Oishi-senpai still is the gentleman when drunk!" Kawamura stated in short breaths.

"Cheers!" Everybody grabbed a glass of beer and chugged it down too fast and became drunk almost instantly. "Ah, I'm still a minor though." Ryoma stated in a little voice. Kikumaru-senpai over-heard and said "Who cares" and drank more beer.

Momo-senpai didn't look where he was going and tripped on something "Ouch!" He looked down to find a person in a green bandana knocked out on the ground, _Who the heck- Viper? "_Oi, Viper wake up!" he shook him and poked him really hard but Kaidoh was out cold. "I didn't know he could get drunk so fast." Momo-senpai stroked Kaidohs face very softly, Kaidoh moved underneath him and hissed "Che, looks like a Viper and sounds like a Viper in his sleep aswell." Momo-senpai bent down and lightly touched his lips on Kaidohs then fell asleep.

* * *

Somewhere in America an orange haired boy sat on his window still on a two storey apartment thinking "Ryoma-chan said he would call once he got to Japan, he should be in Japan by now. He sighed. _I miss you already._


	3. Chapter 3

Early morning finally arrived and sunlight came flooding into the room and shone on all the regulars on the floor. Kaidoh in Momo-senpai's arms, Tezuka in Atobe's, Kikumaru in Oishis and Ryoma in Fujis. "EH!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the ones underneath plus Momo and except Kikumaru, they had confused looks on their faces apart from Kikumaru who just snuggled up to Oishi even more mumbling "So sleepy." under his breath. Atobe and Fuji were grinning to each other, shrugging their shoulders "What?" with innocent.

Finally thinking straight Tezuka asked "Wait... Fuji and Echizen? Momoshiro and Kaidoh? Oishi and Eiji?" He looked around and found Inui and Kawamura still asleep but on different sides of the room. _Echizen and Fuji?_

"T-This I-I... W-What!?!? Its n-not what i-it looks l-like." Momo-senpai tried to explain not wanting to be misunderstood, especially by Kaidoh. He turned his back from Momo-senpai and walked away, Momo-senpai just watched him leave and then a sudden sharp pain went through his chest._ Why? Why does my heart hurt as I watch Kaidoh walk away? _He looked down and pretended to preoccupy himself with something on the golden carpet.

Tezuka looked towards Oishi and Kikumaru with a stern look wanting answers from them, "What? We're going out, so what." Kikumaru answered for Oishi. Oishi blushed.

"You know, this really ain't surprising." Ryoma said with a straight face, uneffected by the news unlike a few others who were just staring at the two lovers.

People turned their heads towards Fuji and Ryoma, who was still in Fujis lap with his arms wrapped tightly around him. He tilted his head slightly to the side and realised what they were staring at. He blushed, he struggled to get out of Fujis lap but was unsuccessful. "We're going out too!" Fuji stated enthusiastically, "We're what now!?!" Ryoma shouted as surprised as the others. "But I already have......" Ryoma started but silently said the last part to himself.

"Did you say something?" Fuji asked with a fierce tone squeezing Ryoma even tighter, "No." Ryoma answered.

Atobe leaped towards Ryoma "You're so cute!" Atobe snatched Ryoma out of Fujis grasp and hugged him so tightly that his eyeballs felt like they were going to pop out.

"A-Atobe, c-can't breathe!" Ryoma said in short breaths.

"Ah! Sorry!" Atobe let him go and Ryoma fell to the ground gasping for air. "Ryoma, are you alright?!" Fuji said in a worried tone while rubbing his back. He sent a death glare over to Atobe while Tezuka dragged him away by the ear, "Sorry Ryoma- Ow ow ow ow, not so hard, it hurts." Atobe complained, acting like a baby.

Fuji sat Ryoma down back in his lap gently and stroked his back softly till Ryoma leaned back and rested his head on Fujis shoulder, he snuggled up to him like a baby then closed his eyes and fell asleep. Fuji was surprised for a second but didn't hesitate to put his own head and rest it on Ryomas shoulder and closed his eyes, breathed out deeply as he wrapped his arms around Ryoma very soflty as if he was a delicate flower, and fell asleep.

Kikumaru stared enviously at Fuji and Ryoma then looked at Oishi with begging eyes, wanting to do the same. Oishi stared back, he sighed "Fine." Kikumaru happily jumped into Oishi's lap then twisted his head so that he could kiss Oishi hard on the lips.

"No fair." Atobe stated. He grabbed Tezukas hand and dragged him into his lap and held him there really tight so he couldn't get away. "That's better." Tezuka grunted.

"Ahem." coughed a familiar voice behind them. Standing behind them were Inui and Kawamura looking away blushing, surprised looks were on their faces apart from Fuji and Ryoma because they were asleep.

"We don't mind that your all gay," Kawamura said still looking away from them all, "I mean, like, I'm glad we're all back together again." he added quickly. He finally looked at everyone and found that only Atobe, Tezuka, Oishi and Kikumaru were listening and Fuji and Ryoma missing, "Kawamaru-senpai, here," a short figure said from behind them. The short figue handed him a racket and Kawamura went crazy.

"Yeah! I Love You All!!!!! You Guys Are The Best Friends In The World!!" He ran over and pulled them all into a giant group hug, except for the short and tall figure behind them all.

"Help..." someone called from inside the group hug.

"You're right Fuji-senpai, watching people suffer really is fun!" stated Ryoma with a hint of a smirk in his voice.

Fuji smirked with him "See, I told you so." They stepped forward out of the shadows with evil smiles on their faces.

"Y-You're...so m-mean, not to mention evil!" cried Momo-senpai struggling to get out of Kawamura's unbreakable group hug.

Tezuka broke free of the hold and took the racket out of Kawamura's hand, "Eh, I'M SO SORRY! DID I HURT YOU?! IM SORRY!!" He was bowing all over the place begging for forgiveness from everyone.

"Fuji! Echizen!" Tezuka called angrily.

"Hey, don't blame me I only just got back." He looked in Fujis direction and said "If you want someone to blame it's him."

Tezuka looked at Fuji then back at Echizen, "I can't do anything because we're outside of school," Fuji grinned at Ryoma, "So you're off the hook."

_Oh Snap._

Fuji put his full attention to Ryoma, "So you thought you could put the blame on me?" snickered Fuji

"Well, it was worth a shot," he replied. _This ain't good._ Ryoma looked up to meet Fuji's eyes and saw that his beautiful blue ones were staring right into his, Ryoma looked away feeling heat rise up into his cheeks.

"I going to have to punish you," stated Fuji. Ryoma looked up with a red face, "Because naughty boys should be punished." Fuji finished.

Ryoma tried to get away but before he could even move Fuji already had his arm around Ryoma's slim waist. "Where do you think you're going?" Ryoma stuggled to get out of Fujis grasp but then suddenly Fuji licked Ryoma's earlobe. "Ah." Fuji moved from his ear to his neck and continued to kiss and lick that area from behind. "N-no...S-stop that..Ah, not there!" It didn't take long for Fuji to find Ryoma's sensitive spot, he ignored Ryomas protests and continued to suck on the nape of his neck.

"With this mark, no man will come near you." Fuji stated, wiping his bottom lip of salaiva, with a satisfied look on his face.

"Don't treat us like we're not even here!" yelled Momo-senpai as he was looking away blushing like the others were.


	4. Chapter 4

In America, sitting on a window sill watching the beautiful sunset, as if going to sleep to recharge for another day, a orange haired boy sighed "Ryoma, you promised that you would call me," He had his phone in hand just incase Ryoma might call, "So why haven't you called me yet?" he flipped the phone up and dialed a number, "If you won't call me, then I'll call you."

* * *

Back in Japan, Ryoma was sitting in Fuji's bedroom for some reason, he some how got convinced by the sadist to come home with him (maybe even stay the night).

"Why do I get the feeling I've forgotten something?" Ryoma wondered aloud staring at the cactus in his room.

"Whatever it was it doesn't matter now." Fuji answered for him with his eyes closed as usual, "Now, what-"

_Ring... Ring... Ring_

Ryoma answered his phone. "Hello?"

_"Ryoma! Why didn't you call me?!"_

"Kevin!" Ryoma practically shouted his name, ignorring strange looks that were coming from Fuji.

_"Bingo."_

"Now I remember what I had forgotten! I forgot to call you!"

_"Haha, that sounds just like you Ryoma."_

"Sorry, sorry how have you been?"

_"Better now that I've heard your voice,"_

"Thanks. Guess what? I won my match against Tezuka-buchou!"

_"Really!? Then that means you'll be coming back to America soon right?_

"Yup! I'll be back soon, then we can pick up where we left off," Fuji opened his eyes wide in jealousy and anger and raised his eyebrows.

_"I miss you."_

"Ye-"

"Hello? This is Fuji Syuusuke, a tennis genius, Echizen Ryoma is now mine so back off if you know what's good for you." Fuji hung up the phone and threw it to the corner of the room.

Ryoma was furious, "What the hell!? I was talking!" Unfortunatelly so was Fuji.

"Ryoma." He shut up instantly knowing Fuji was furious. Fuji pushed Ryoma down onto his bed and kissed him forcefully not even waiting for permission if he could insert his hot tongue to explore the inside Ryoma's mouth. The smaller boy underneath twisted his head, "N-no..." His mouth was caught by Fuji's hot lips while one hand held Ryoma's hands up over his head and the other, exploring his body and stopped on the smaller boys ass. He gave it a squeeze without breaking off the kiss.

"Nngh!"

* * *

At 3:15AM Ryoma was asleep in Fuji's bed naked and breathing heavily, whining whenever he moved or changed positions. While Fuji was sitting on the ground leaning against the side of his bed, with head head in his hands, "What have I done?" he regretted what he had just done to Ryoma, watching writhe in pain underneath him. "I'm a horrible person." Tears were forming on the side of his eyes, never did he think that tears would come from his beautiful eyes ever again, but now they were forming because he had hurt the one he loves.

He stood up and stood at the edge of the bed and stroked Ryomas cheek, a single teardrop fell onto his cheek, "I'm sorry, you probably hate me." He leaned down and kissed Ryoma lightly on the lips then began to walk away.

"I don't hate you, Fuji-senpai," whispered a voice behind him. He spun around and found that Ryoma was trying to sit up but was failing miserably.

Fuji quickly ran over to Ryoma, "Don't push yourself!" He helped him up and stared into Ryomas beautiful golden ones that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Apparently Ryomas thought the same.

"Your eyes are beautiful in the moonlight," he reached up and stroked Fujis face gently, "They remind me of the sea because you never know what it might do, as if it has a mind of its own. Unpredictable." He wiped away a tear that was falling down Fujis cheek, "Don't cry because," he looked up, "I still love you."

"But-" Ryoma brought a finger up to Fujis lips to prevent him from talking.

"No buts," Fuji kissed that finger and twisted his head so that Ryomas hand was on his cheek. "Do you love me too, Fu-" Ryoma shook his head, "Syuusuke?"

"I love you more than anything else in this world." Fuji stated. Ryoma wrapped his arms around Fuji neck and kissed him passionately. Fuji flicked his tongue across Ryomas bottom lip, asking for permission to insert his tongue, Ryoma gladly accepted. he opened his mouth in mid-kiss wide enough for Fuji to enter and taste him more carefully this time. Fuji gently lay Ryoma back down, moving his lips down to his neck and hands fondling Ryomas sensitive nipples. "Ah! N-no.. Not there! Nngh. S-sto..." he moaned.

"Stop? You feel good don't you? You're already hard," He pointed down to Ryoma's erection, "Do you really want me to stop?

Ryoma blushed, "No," Fuji took as a signal to continue and carryed on doing what he was doing but lower down Ryomas body.

"F-feels.... so.. ah... good...."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

It was the afternoon on which Ryoma had to leave to return to America, everyone was in a sad mood to see their little boy go off to America.....Again. Everyone was gathered around Ryoma in a circle, hugging and crying, saying we'll miss you and take care.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Everybody took out their cellphones and check to see if it was theirs that was ringing. "Mine!" Ryoma shouted to make everyone stop searching.

"Hello?"

_"Ryoma?"_

"Oh, hey Kevin, is there anything wrong with picking me up?" Fuji's eyes opened when he heard Kevins name being mentioned and jealousy boiled in his blood_._

_"Huh? Nah, just wondering when to pick you up,"_

"Um, the flight is 15 hours, so right now is...... and then in American time that would be.... then the date will be.... 12:40pm tomorrow, American time."

_"Okay, thanks! See you then, later."_

He hung up the phone and turned it off then put it back in his jacket pocket, "I have to board the plane now, so I guess this is it."

"Nooo! Ochibi, we'll miss you!!" Kikumaru-senpai wrapped his arms around Ryomas neck and held on till Oishi had to literally pull him off. "Take care of yourself, Ryoma." Oishi said. Ryoma waved at everyone and walked off to his gate without looking back.

Arms wrapped around Ryomas slim waist and a head burried into his shoulder, "Fuji-senpai, stop that," He turned Ryoma around and carressed his lips, "Ryoma, when you close your eyes and think of the world, what do you see?" Suddenly Ryomas arms went around Fujis neck, standing on tiptoes, he replied, "You, you are the whole world to me." Fuji picked Ryoma off the ground and gave him one last passionate kiss.

"Hey, do you think we could do _it_ one last time before you go?" Fuji said with a mischivous grin. Ryoma blushed like mad, "N-no, we don't have time." Fuji, still holding Ryoma carressed he rosy cheeks and said, "I'm going to miss that," Ryoma frowned, "What about me?"

"Of course, I'm going to miss you even more, I'll think of you everyday, of every second. I'll dream about you in my dreams, and especially _those _types of dreams." He blushed.

Fuji watched Ryoma board the plane and watch it take off before he headed back to the others with a sad face.


End file.
